


Visible (Oneshot)

by Kend1821



Category: Jelix - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, High School AU, M/M, Oneshot, Skipping Class, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kend1821/pseuds/Kend1821
Summary: Jack decides to skip class and hang out in the back parking lot with Felix.---(This fanfiction is High School AU. No offense is meant to Jack, Felix, Signe, or Marzia; it's purely for fun.)





	

 The Swedish boy took a drag of his cigarette, puffing out the toxic smoke rhythmically against the harsh winter air. He flicked the putrid ashes to the grey concrete below his feet.  
  
 "I didn't know you smoked, " I said to break the silence.   
  
 "There's a lot you don't know about me, " Felix retorted as he propped his leg against the brick wall.   
  
 "Well as long as you're not a secret serial killer or anything, then I'm not judging, " I gave a slight chuckle.  
  
 "I'm a regular Jack the Ripper," he laughed.   
  
 The silence fell back over us as our laughter flickered out like an old lightbulb. Shifting anxiously, I observed my surroundings; the back parking lot was empty and barren aside from the numerous cars scattered around it.  
  
 "Yknow, " I started, "we could get in so much trouble if we get caught."  
  
 "Relax, baby. We're not going to get caught."  
  
 "I shouldn't worry about it. You have to be noticed to get in trouble,  and not a damn person in this school notices me. I'm practically invisible."  
  
 "See, that's where you're wrong baby boy," he said before taking another drag.   
  
 "What do you mean?"  
  
 "I notice you. I always have."  
  
 "Always have?"  
  
 "I remember the first time I sae you. It was early freshman year and you say a few desks away from me in our wellness class."  
  
 "I remember that...I can't believe you do," I said in surprise.   
  
"Of course.  I remember that day, I looked over and saw you.  I couldn't stop myself from starting into those beautiful blue eyes."  
  
 "I-I...really?" I blushed.   
  
 "Don't you think there's a reason I would constantly make jokes whenever I was around you in one of our classes or in the halls? I loved hearing that shy little giggle escape your lips."  
  
 "You're just saying that."  
  
 "Wrong again. I notice everything about you. I notice the little things you probably don't even know about yourself, like the way you try to hide behind your vibrant hair whenever you thought anyone was looking at you. You would always start to lift your arm and then hesitate and lower it whenever the teacher asked a question. And, most adorably of all, you would stare at me in class sometimes and dart your eyes away whenever I looked back."  
  
 "Was I really that obvious?" I sighed.   
  
 "As obvious as a cheap boob job," he smirked.   
  
 "If you knew i liked you then why didn't you ask me out sooner?"  
  
 "I knew you found me attractive,  not that you liked me. Two vastly different things, " he flicked his ashes again.   
  
 "Fair enough."  
  
 "Besides,  there's more to me than most people know. Just because I'm confident most of the time doesn't mean I don't have my insecurities."  
  
 The notorious silence returned as I had no idea how to respond. Felix had insecurities? He always seemed so self-assured. My thoughts were interrupted by the shrieking of the day's last bell.   
  
 "Come on baby, " he draped his arm over my shoulder and started walking," let's go home."


End file.
